lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost University/Physik 201: Höhere Physik der Zeitreise
Physik 201: Höhere Physik der Zeitreise (engl. Physics 201: Advanced physics of time travel) ist ein Kurs im zweiten Semester an der Lost University. Über den Kurs Von Quantenmechanik bis Zeitparadoxa, bietet der Kurs einen detaillierten Einblick in die inneren Zusammenhänge der Zeitreise. Dieser Kurs besteht aus zwei Vorlesungen, die von Gast-Professoren gelesen werden, die im Bereich der Theoretischen Physik tätig sind. Vorausssetzungen: Vollendung des Kurses PHY 101: Einführung in die Physik der Zeitreise. Stunde 1: Kolllision in der Zeit Raum: Klassenzimmer A4 Kursbeschreibung: Es gibt mehr als nur einen Weg, über die Zeit und die Welt, in der wir leben, zu denken. Auch die Gedankenschulungen stimmen nicht immer überein. Professoren stellen den Studenten das Konzept der Quantenmeachanik der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie gegenüber - und zeigen eine neue mögliche Verbindung der beiden Theorien durch die Stringtheorie. Stunde 2: The Effects of Time Travel Raum: Klassenzimmer B23 Kursbeschreibung: Mit dem Prinzip der Zeitreise kommen Folgen der veränderten Vergangenheit, wie wir sie kennen, auf. Doch ist es überhaupt wirklich möglich, die Vergangenheit zu verändern? Dieser Kurs beschäftigt sich mit den Auswirkungen der Zeitreise auf die Welt sowie auf die Individuen, von Paradoxien bis hin zu Komplikationen Professoren * Sean Carroll, Dr.: '''Carroll ist leitender wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter für Physik am Kalifornischen Institut für Technologie. 1993 promovierte er an der Harvard Universität. Seine Forschungen erstrecken sich über eine Vielzahl von Themen in der theoretischen Physik, mit den Schwerpunkten der Kosmologie, Feldtheorie, Teilchenphysik und der Schwerkraft. Er ist der Autor des Buches "From Eternity to Here", in dem es um Kosmologie und um den Zeitstrahl geht. * '''Clifford Johnson, Dr.: Johnson promovierte an der Universität Southampton in England und arbeitet aktuell an der Universität Süd-Kalifornien als theoretischer Physiker. Seine Forschungen beschäftigen sich hauptsächlich mit stark gekoppelten Phänomenen, die in vielerlei Hinsicht für Physik-Bereiche wie die Quantengravitation, Schwarze Löcher, Kosmologie, String Theorie und für die Feldtheorie relevant sind. Johnson ist Teil des bestehenden internationalen Bemühens, mit der moderne Physik den Ursprung, die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Zukunft und das Universum zu verstehen und zu beschreiben. * Nick Warner, Dr.: Warner ist führender Experte für die Zustände innerhalb Schwarzer Löcher und spielt eine wesentliche Rolle bei der Entwicklung der String Theorie. Warner ist eine der Schlüsselfiguren bei der Entwicklung des neuen mathematischen Gebiets der "Schlüsselsymmetrie". Seit 1990 ist er Professor für Physik und Astronomie am USC, seit 2003 Professor für Mathematik. Er erhielt seinen Doktortitel 1982 an der Cambridge Universität, an welcher der ronommierte Physiker Stephen W. Hawking sein Doktorvater war. Lektüreliste * Time Travel in Einstein’s Universe: The Physical Possibilities of Travel Through Time von J. Richard Gott ** Ein sehr gutes Handbuch über die wissenschaftlichen Gegebenheiten der Zeitreise, von Einstein bis heute. * ''Black Holes and Time Warps: Einstein’s Outrageous Legacy'' von Kip S. Thorne [dt. Gekrümmter Raum und verbogene Zeit. Einsteins Vermächtnis] ** Ein genauerer Blick auf die Mysterien der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie und was diese für unser Universum bedeutet. * The Fabric of the Cosmos: Space, Time, and the Texture of Reality von Brian Greene [dt. Der Stoff, aus dem der Kosmos ist: Raum, Zeit und die Beschaffenheit der Wirklichkeit] ** Dieses Buch hilft, unsere Auffassung des Universums zu erforschen und basiert auf einer Vielzahl physikalischer Konzepte, unter anderem die Stringtheorie. * Three Steps to the Universe: From the Sun to Black Holes to the Mystery of Dark Matter von David Garfinkle and Richard Garfinkle ** Dieses faszinierende Buch unterstützt und verstärkt das ständige Verlangen, Fragen zu stellen wenn es um unsere Welt geht, so wie: "Woher wissen wir das?" Externe Links * PHY 201: Advanced Physics of Time Travel en:Lost University/Physics 201: Advanced physics of time travel Physics 201: Advanced Physics of Time Travel